Avenging Half-Bloods
by LowKey Locksmith
Summary: Post-Age Of Ultron/Post Heroes of Olympus. The Avengers are looking for another infinity stone. Meanwhile, the 7 heroes (along with Nico) are told about certain Norse gods to be wary of. After conflicts among the teams, they agree to unite against a threat bigger than all of them. (Note: Magnus Chase will be hinted at, and may make an appearance later on.) Please Read&Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi faithful fanfic readers! This fanfiction is about the future of the 7 heroes of Olympus, Nico included, and their meeting of the Avengers. There will be conflict for a few chapters, but I promise they'll become best buds! Please Read and Review**

 **PS. I don't own any of these characters.**

Chapter 1: Demigods amok

Tony Stark, commonly known as Iron Man was speechless for the first time in months. His fellow Avengers would be surprised, but they were on a well-needed vacation after Ultron's destruction. Stark was sitting in his database center, on the 22 story of the Avenger's Tower. Nick Fury had contacted him with a unique threat: 8 teen-aged kids causing border disputes in California and New York, and possibly some natural disasters.

The problem was that no records existed for most of them; saved for one, seen in the news on a manhunt a few years back. The boy's name was Percy Jackson.

"JARVIS, are we sure we can't identify them?" Tony asked, staring at the captured photo. The obscure image of seven rugged looking teens holding various weapons, surrounded by debris was as odd as anything else he'd seen in the past few years. "The photograph was captured by an unknown source a year ago in Greece. No further records are on our database. I can check Shield for you if you'd like. Sir." Jarvis's automated voice rang out.

"Sure thing," Tony said, "Fury's got to have a reason for all this."

The elevator door opened and Tony looked over in surprise. A scowling Nicholas Fury walked in. "Jinxed it, speak of the Devil," Stark muttered. "You could knock," Tony shook the Director's hand. It's not like you'd let me in, kid. You break into my database, I'll return the favor." Tony just grinned

"Yeah, sure. So what's with these super-powered juvenile delinquents?"

Fury smirked at his old friend's joking. "We've contacted Percy's mom, Sally Jackson. He has no known father, but anecdotal evidence says he's quite a fighter. He might have some connection to Greek Mythology.

Nick shook his head and sighed, "These are troubled kids, from various boarding schools. The one on the left, the blonde girl. Her dad's been identified as a history professor. One's from Canada. That's all are sources will tell us."

Tony looked at the picture. It was taken from far away with horrible lenses. "The one in the middle. She looks familiar, like an actress from a film." Tony stroked his beard.

"We've done face traces on them all with no results," Fury said, "But we know they're dangerous. They've destroyed a Civil War museum, a Coliseum in Italy, and nearly destroyed the Parthenon in Athens. The increased natural disasters have been attributed to these guys."

"Do you seriously want me to call in the Avengers?" Tony almost laughed at the idea teenagers were any threat…then he saw Fury's glare.

"Percy alone caused the Mt. Saint Helens eruption a few years ago. You tell me." Fury said. Tony gulped and called it in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, all. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this story. As always, please feel free to comment and review. Criticism is what one needs to grow as a writer. The story will continue shifting between the Avengers and the demigods perspectives until they unite (which will hopefully be very soon).**

 **Please Note: I am not Rick Riordan, nor Stan Lee.**

Annabeth was pacing the sparring arena in Camp Half-Blood. Nervousness was an uncommon feeling for a child of Athena. They were supposed to be confident when nobody else was; but Annabeth had been like this for quite some time: Ever since her cousin came back from the dead as an immortal warrior. Annabeth usually loved to discover things, but an entire world of other deities scared her. She told Percy (who thought it was pretty cool) and now she would tell the others.

Jason and Piper arrived, followed by Hazel and Frank. Nico appeared via shadow-travel, with Reyna and Chiron close behind. The last two to arrive were Leo and Percy. They were goofing off-until they saw the grim mood of the room. Annabeth took a deep breath and began to tell the story. She explained how her dad and her uncle and aunt had a falling out, and how her cousin, Magnus was sort of at the center of it. She told how he died (it was weird not to be sad about that) and his subsequent quest as an einherjar. She didn't fully understand all of it, but she did her best explaining that all those Norse gods and giants existed just like the Greek and Roman gods. She explained that (as of recent events) one of the magic runes were missing.

"This Rune was known as Uruz," Annabeth explained. "It represents power, energy, and strength."

Jason was the first to speak. "So, does your cousin know who stole it?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, but he thinks some god named Loki was involved. He's a crafty, mischievous god. Like, our equivalent to Prometheus, maybe."

Annabeth brought out some smooth rocks with symbols on them. "For safekeeping, Magnus gave these rune stones to me. He thinks since we're different than the Aesir, we can conceal and protect them."

Jason stood up. "I'm not sure we should get involved. The last time we found out about other gods, we almost killed each other. I know Magnus is depending on you, but housing stolen magic items puts the camps in danger."

Annabeth sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry I didn't ask for permission, but it was the most strategic way to ensure my cousin's safety. I've been studying Norwegian myths, and by housing these, we might delay Ragnarok-the end of the world, and the gods."

Percy's eyes lit up. "So we guard these stones. Try not to draw attention to ourselves, and figure out where the other Rune is. Sounds simple enough."

Reyna was filing her nails with a knife. She finally spoke. "We take half of the Runes to New Rome, and Leave half of them here. Hopefully nobody will attack us."

The demigods separated, knowing nothing of what awaited them…

 **So…yeah. I promise more action and humor next chapter. Please comment suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So a couple of things I forgot to add before we get started. (1. Vision will not make an appearance in this story. (I really couldn't find a way to fit him into the storyline), but Scarlet Witch (2. The Winter Soldier (Bucky) has been found, and yes he has a role to play. (3. I'm going to take a few creative liberties here and there: Thor will have a (very minor) alteration of the events during "The Dark World." Nothing too big.**

 **As always; I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Iron Man's PoV:** Tony was using the Quinjet to locate the camp in New York. After the Avengers got together, and the Captain made a speech about the "moral conflicts of capturing minors," they decided to suit up, and go out two by two. Tony and Banner would find Camp Half-Blood, Cap and Bucky would hunt down any clues from what they could find in history, Thor and Scarlet Witch would go west towards the Roman Camp, and Natasha and Clint would use what SHIELD resources they had.

Finding the place was a lot harder than he expected. Despite state-of-the art tech, whenever he got close to the location described, there would be some magic fog making it hard to see. Then he hit some invisible barrier.

"We're 600 feet above the camp, sir." Jarvis said, helpfully. He let the jet hover and quickly put on his suit.

"Do me a favor and land the plane, J." Stark said. "Happy Camping," he muttered and jumped from the jet. As he free-fell, he was again hit by the barrier. "Is it electromagnetic?" he called out to Jarvis.

Before his robot pal could respond, the suit's radar went crazy; and Stark barely avoided being hit by a bronze cannon-ball.

"Hey Tin Can!" a voice yelled. "The junk yard is like, 40 miles that way!" Tony looked behind him to see a bronze dragon. Sitting on the neck was a small dark-haired kid grinning impishly. He looked like a small, Hispanic version of him.

"So much for diplomacy," Tony muttered. He charged his repulsor blasters when BOOM-the cannon ball returned and smacked Stark down. He concentrated and the stabilizers kicked in, _were those cannons heat-seeking?_ Tony wondered.

"If your tech is made from the last 700 years, our big bronze badass ballistics will know!" the guy on the dragon cheered. _Technology and wisecracks._ Tony launched a grapping hook (made of an electric charge, due to some research on Mjolnir's power). It could only be cut by an EMP. The Dragon got tangled up in the electrostatic net. "Sorry kid. Next time, stay away from fried Greek food. It's bad for you."

With that, they both fell to the ground. The suit saved most of the impact, but then a 40 ton dragon fell on him. "Deploy Flares" Tony said, causing the dragon to sputter and climb off of him.

Tony got up, but the kid was fast to chase after him. He grabbed Iron Man's arm, and Stark felt the armor heating up. The kid spoke. "I don't want to fight you, fender-face. But I'm border patrol. The scrawniest bouncer you've ever seen hereby demands you take your very impressive armor and leave."

Stark knew he had only one option. He could punch him with his free hand. The force would probably break the kid's skull. Tony couldn't do it. The kid was way too much like him. So he tried a new tactic. "Okay. Here's the deal, kid. I'm supposed to take you in. You're obviously one of these seven teenagers we're looking for. But if you come peacefully, I'll let you give you food, and you can bring your giant pet dragon."

The kid's fire died down. "That's a very lame bargain, Tin Can. I like food just as much as the next teenager, but c'mon. I'm not stupid."

"You can also look at my designs. I have a feeling you'd enjoy them."

The kid was silent for a minute. "So I come with you, you feed me, you let me bring Festus, and I get to play with your toys?" He sighed. "Deal."

Iron Man smiled. "Great. Call me Tony." He held out a hand.

The boy took it. "I'm Leo. Leo Valdez."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys (and girls)! I hope you all have had nice holidays. I'm sorry for the wait. Many ideas have been coming to me as far as what to do with this chapter (and a few of the upcoming ones). I'm also sorry in advanced; the next semester starts tomorrow, so I won't post again until Tuesday. With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to review!**

 **(I'm not Rick Riordan, nor do I own the Avengers.)**

 **Percy's PoV.** Pissing off a bi-polar scientist was not my brightest idea. In fact, I would put it right up there with the time my girlfriend and I took a cave-diving expedition to Tartarus (but that's another story).

Anyway, Annabeth wanted me to take 3 rune stones and bring them to my father's realm. I was walking along the Long Island shore, ready to plunge in, when an intellectual looking guy in a purple swimsuit came up to greet me.

At first I thought he was a monster. Unless you're a god or a monster, nobody really paid me that much attention. But this guy looked more mild-mannered, like some shy professor. He was in his 40's and carried himself with nervousness, like he was holding a time-bomb. There was no way he could be anything but normal. Boy, was I wrong.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" the man inquired.

"Um, you probably know the answer to that. Why?" I was getting a little nervous.

"I'm Bruce Banner. I don't suppose you'd come with me to talk?"

"My mom told me not to talk to strangers. But if you'd like, we can talk here."

Bruce nodded. He sat down in the sand. "Ever heard of the Avengers?"

Of course I had. I didn't really pay close attention to them. I knew that right after the Titan war New York was attacked again, but I was busy losing my memories. I also recalled an incident recently in a country just north of us when we fought the giants in Greece; and I was again the last to hear it.

"Well, yeah. But honestly I'm usually too busy to pay attention to the news. I don't even have a phone."

The guy smiled. "Well, the team consists of people like you. Powerful beings like Captain America or Thor..."

That set my alarms off. Annabeth mentioned a Norse God named Thor. If this guy worked with him, he could mean trouble. I uncapped my sword.

"Listen. If you're a god, I'm sorry about this, but I made a promise to keep the stones safe."

"Woah, wait. Hold on a sec. I'm not here for any stones. I'm here for you." Bruce said. That did it for me. I kicked some sand in his face and bolted to the shoreline.

I dove and willed myself to go further out, but as I glanced behind me, I saw Banner had changed into a massive monster. He was green and buff all over. And then he charged me with blinding speed.

He managed to swim out and pick me up by my ankle. Instinctively, I stabbed his arm with Riptide. He roared and let go of me. I followed through with a downward slash, but this guy was faster than he looked and swatted me aside.

I felt my ribs crack as I bounced atop the waves. I landed a few feet from the shore, but I waded until I was waist deep. My ribs began to heal as the monster jumped out of the water, launching himself at me. But I was ready this time. _Alright roid-rage, welcome to my element._ He was about to land on me, when I made a wave intercept him. The monster yelled as I churned the wave, using his own momentum to flip him and throw him to shore.

I stayed in the water. Shore-ly ( **pun. Couldn't resist.** ) he wouldn't try coming at me again. I was wrong, and he launched himself forward. I tried another wave, but this guy's strength was too much for me. He tackled me full-on. We were underwater, and I struggled against his bear-hug. I was almost free, but he found new strength and carried me to shore in his grip. I felt myself suffocating as my ribs broke yet again. Just as I fell unconscious I saw him turn back into human form. _Great, I thought. Just in time for someone to carry us off_.

 **I'm sort of disappointed in this chapter. Not enough substance, and perhaps too much fighting without cause. I'll introduce Magnus and reveal the enemy/threat next chapter.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
